


A Lovely Night

by gay_whats_that



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_whats_that/pseuds/gay_whats_that
Summary: Bucky decided tonight is the perfect night to tease Steve into dancing with him in their living room. It worked. (Fluff ensues.)or the one where Bucky teases Steve into dancing to La La Land with him
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, La La Land is my all-time favorite movie and whenever I’m in a good mood I dance along to it in my room and it makes me so happy so I had to write this. I’ve never written a story before so be gentle lol.
> 
> REFERENCE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waTDxRZ93Qc

Bucky honestly wasn’t to blame. He couldn’t help that the song was stuck in his head all the time, and it was truly impossible not to reenact it tonight.

Bucky had just finished putting away the dishes from the elaborate delivery-pizza-by-candlelight dinner when he walked into the living room and he saw Steve about to doze off on the couch. He always looks so good, Bucky thought, as he admired the moonlight gently bouncing off Steve’s delicate features, the sheer curtains doing little to stop the light from flowing into the space. The room was completely dark save for the pink LED-lights spreading a light glow on the floor below the couch. The candle on the small dinner table was still flickering, slowly burning out.

Their HomePod was just standing there, and, again, it wasn’t Bucky’s fault. He couldn’t help it. The scene was already playing out in his head, and he couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“Hey Siri, play A Lovely Night” The device was quick to reply and the soothing piano and bells rang through the room loudly. Steve remained calm, seemingly unbothered on the couch with his hand on his stomach and his eyes still closed.

Bucky decided tonight it was his turn to take the role of Sebastian, and he began singing along to Ryan Gosling’s sweet voice, matching it with his own.

_ The sun is nearly gone _

_ The lights are turning on _

_ A silver shine that stretches to the sea _

He leaned against the doorframe, mimicking the character in his favorite movie. At this point, Steve had opened his eyes and turned his head, a lazy smile etching its way across his face as he admired Bucky’s smooth voice and his graceful being. Bucky moved from the doorframe and strutted his way over to Steve while singing the next lyrics.

_ We've stumbled on a view _

_ That's tailor-made for two _

_ What a shame those two are you and me _

Steve sat up, interested in the man standing near him, beautiful face (now with a goofy smile) hovering above his own. Still refusing to get up, he let out a choked laugh in adoration but remained seated. Bucky walked from the couch to the large open area in their living room they created by moving the furniture around that night when they decided they should dance more.

_ Some other girl and guy _

_ Would love this swirling sky _

_ But there's only you and I _

_ And we've got no shot _

Bucky had turned his back to Steve, and on the last line he looked halfway over his shoulder in the general direction of the couch, knowing it would trigger Steve to come up to the make-shift dance floor. See, Steve will never admit this but he’s grown to love La La Land too. He and Bucky had seen it first together and while Bucky was instantly hopelessly in love with the movie, Steve needed some time to reflect on it to form an opinion. Needless to say, watching it a generous three dozen times with Bucky shifted his opinion towards Bucky’s favor.

As the tempo picked up, Steve strutted towards Bucky who still had his back turned but smirked knowing Steve was on his way to dance.

_ This could never be _

_ You're not the type for me _

Right on time, Steve got the que and stopped in his tracks to ask, “Really?”, as Bucky continued singing his part.

_ And there's not a spark in sight _

_ What a waste of a lovely night _

Bucky continued walking away from Steve as Steve cleared his throat to get in his role. His turn to shine.

_ You say there's nothing here? _

_ Well, let's make something clear _

_ I think I'll be the one to make that call _

In true “Mia” fashion, Steve speed walked past Bucky and stopped him in his tracks and continued the song.

_ And though you looked so cute _

_ In your polyester suit _

Bucky cut in for his line, not able to hold back his smile looking at his gorgeous man, giggling out “It’s wool.”

_ You're right, I'd never fall for you at all _

Bucky and Steve had been practicing the choreography weeks earlier, but with most of it forgotten, it was mostly improvisation from this point out. They were facing each other now, jokingly intimidating each other. Steve continues, struggling to match Emma Stone’s high register, but remembering his voice lessons from the ‘40s, he tried his best to use what was left of his falsetto register.

_ And maybe this appeals _

_ To someone not in heels _

_ Or to any girl who feels _

_ There's some chance for romance _

Steve tapped into what little acting skills he had during the last lines, feigning hurt and disinterest. As the song built towards the instrumental, Steve and Bucky moved around each other loosely.

_ But, I'm frankly feeling nothing _

_ Is that so? _

_ Or it could be less than nothing _

_ Good to know, so you agree? _

_ That's right _

The back and forth lines are Bucky’s favorite lines, but the dance during the instrumental that they memorized from the movie in great detail may take the cake for the both of them. Together, facing each other and laughing wholeheartedly, they sang the final line of the song.

_ What a waste of a lovely night _

They ran to the couch to perform the beginning of the tap-dancing scene. Bucky pushed Steve out of the way to get there first but fell in the process, so they both scrambled to sit down. Steve was laughing so hard he forgot his next moves and Bucky laughed at him, a cackle low in his throat. The one step Steve didn’t mess up was wetting his finger and sticking it in Bucky’s ear. Neither of them truly understood why it was in the movie, but they both enjoyed the move when they were allowed to perform it on the other.

As the sax lead into the instrumental chorus, the couple made their way to the centre of the open space quickly. Both filled with complete adoration, adrenaline and joy, they performed the first half of the tap-dancing for no audience, giggling along the way. They stared into each other’s eyes for the quiet moment and when the strings swelled up to the final dance, they ran several seconds behind, too distracted by the other person, both reveling in the sweetness of this moment.

Faking elegance, they executed the slides and taps to perfection, moving their arms in straight lines and finishing the song with a couple of random twirls as the music slowed down. They slowly walked their way towards each other in the final seconds and, although Mia and Seb are cut off in the film, Steve and Bucky were not.

As the song wrapped up with the final jingle, Bucky fell into Steve’s arms and both men broke into the biggest smiles. Bucky pushed his lips to Steve’s, opening an elaborate, messy kiss with giggles erupting and teeth touching. When they finally broke apart, Bucky finished with the song’s opening lines.

“Not much to look at, huh?” he asked his partner. 

“I’ve seen better,” Steve lovingly replied.


End file.
